DXW Japanarchy 2018
Card Fight Without Honor Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Buzz DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Joe Higashi DXW Global Women's Championship Sunset Shimmer © vs. Ember Moon DXW United States Championship Noctis Lucis Caelum © vs. Stipe Miocic Full Metal Mayhem Match for the DXW Global Tag Team Championship Ashninja (Ash Ketchum & Greninja) © vs. The Samurai Society (Renji Abarai & Koga) Six Sides of Steel Tag Team Match The Black Lagoon (Sawer the Cleaner & Rogue the Bat) vs. Kairi Hojo & Io Shirai Triple Threat Elimination Match for the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) © vs. Serpentine Venom (Naga the Serpent & Medusa Gorgon) vs. Amy & Samey DXW Global Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match; Winner faces the DXW Global Champion at DXW Heatwave 2K18 Lucas North vs. Ryo Hazuki vs. Kevin Owens vs. Terry Bogard Preshow DXW Hardcore Championship Asta © vs. Brock Japanarchy2K18Preshow.jpg Japanarchy2K18LucasNorthvRyoHazukivKevinOwensvTerryBogard.jpg Japanarchy2K18DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K18BlackLagoonvKaririHojoIoShirai.jpg Japanarchy2K18DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K18DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K18DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg Japanarchy2K18DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. After Brock hits Asta with Pewter City Rocks through the table to the corner Bolo & Kiawe rushes to the 6-sided ring and starts assaulting Brock yet again. After he hits Brock with his DXW Hardcore Championship belt to make him busted wide open, Asta goes for Black Clover Bomb to the ladder until Sean Matsuda & Takumi Usui rushes in and brawls Bolo & Kiawe out of the ring. As the match continues, Asta low blows Brock and hits him with Black Clover Bomb through the ladder. Once both men got laid out, Yuno brought a victimized Lillie and helped Asta up. As Asta gives her a steel chair to hit Brock with it while he shouts at her to give her an order, Lillie refuses as she hits low blows Yuno and hits Asta with the chair. Brock then hits Asta with Pewter City Rocks to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Sean Matsuda & Takumi Usui comes back to celebrate with Brock & Lillie for his title victory. *1. Ryo Hazuki goes for Vortex Throw on Terry Bogard, but Kevin Owens hits him with Superkick then Pop-Up Powerbomb. Lucas North whips Owens to the corner with North Knee with bulldog then GTS, and Terry Bogard hits Lucas North with Buster Wolf. As Terry goes for the pin, Lucas North plays possum to make a shocking upset pinfall victory. After the match, Terry & Ryo are shocked after Lucas' unbelievable possum pin. *3. As Noctis goes for Armiger, Stipe Miocic counters and hits him with Triple German Suplex with Short-Arm High Knee then locks him up with Rear-Naked Choke until Noctis' foot was on the bottom rope as Referee Brian Hebner counters to five while Stipe refuses to let go and Hebner stops the match while Noctis was passing out. After the match, Stipe goes for another Rear-Naked Choke, the crowd explodes as Shinsuke Nakamura rushes to the ring and hits Stipe with Kinshasa. As he helps Noctis up, Shinsuke raises his hand until he hits Noctis with a blatant low blow! Then he hits him with Kinshasa. Nakamura grabs Noctis' DXW United States Championship and raises it with a mixed reaction. *5. After the match, Chase Young & Jack Spicer walks to the ring and celebrates with Renji & Koga for their title victory then leaves the ring. Homura & Akitsu of The Elements arrives to attend an injured Ashninja and the EMTs are stretching Ash Ketchum & Greninja out of Korakuen Hall to the ambulance and rush them to a nearby hospital. *7. After the match, Sunset Shimmer wants to shake Ember Moon's hand until Amy & Samey rushes to the ring and assault Sunset and Ember from behind. Amy & Samey hits Sunset Shimmer then Ember Moon with Sweet 'n' Sour. Amy & Samey walks out of the ring as the crowd boos at them. *8. After both men bleeding each other with weapons and kicking out of each other's finishers, Buzz goes for Kyuss Torture Chamber to Dylan James Check until Stipe Miocic rushes to the ring and hits Buzz with the DXW Global Championship belt. As Stipe tries to assist Dylan to make a pinfall until Noctis Lucis Caelum rushes to the ring and tackles Stipe and pummels him. But then Asta, Yuno, Bolo, & Kiawe rushes to the ring and assaulting both Noctis & Buzz then Bolo knocks the Referee Red Shoes out of the ring. Asta and his crew continue to assault Buzz & Noctis as Shura & Dr. Chase Meridian arrives to stop them, but Rarity hits them from behind with a kendo stick and allowing Amy & Samey to assault Shura & Chase. In the ring, Yuno & Asta hit Noctis with the combination of (Yuno) Crash Landing & (Asta) Black Clover Bomb then throws him out of the ring as Dylan hits Buzz with the Vertibreaker through the table. While Dylan pins Buzz, Rarity helps referee Red Shoes up to and he counts slower to three. After the match, Dylan, Stipe, Asta, Yuno, Bolo, Kiawe, Rarity, and Amy & Samey are celebrating in the ring as the crowd boos then pelt garbage at them. Dylan grabs the mic then says "Buzz, you're done. That was our last chapter. You never get my belt back to you...forever! (crowd boos loudly) Ladies and gentlemen in Korakuen Hall...with the help of these guys...allow me to introduce them. Asta...Yuno...Bolo...Kiawe...Stipe Miocic...my lovely Rarity...Amy & Samey...and your DXW Global Champion, Dylan James Check...DJC! (crowd boos) The Illuminati is now confirmed because WE...are The Illuminati! (crowd boos loudly) Unlike The JSA...The Illuminati are taking over DXW! Dylan James Check's new faction, The Illuminati resume their celebrating as the crowd boos loudly at them to close the show. Miscellaneous *This event is Lillie's last DXW appearance. *Backstage, Justin Roberts asks Shinsuke Nakamura of why he low blowed Noctis Lucis Caelum after his match against Stipe Miocic. Shinsuke then responded to Roberts "Sorry...no speak English." then walks out. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018